


Забота

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, pre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: У Эдварда Элрика много свободного времени, а у его начальника - идей, как время потратить.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	Забота

**Author's Note:**

> Слеш-не-слеш, преслеш или даже препреслеш.  
> Написано на пост из паблика про хэдканоны (https://vk.com/wall-144416945_11442) с определенной долей своего виденья.  
> Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7433895

– И это вот тоже. И этот возьми.

– Нет!

– Еще спорить будешь?

– Я не буду торчать здесь тысячу часов!

– Куда ты денешься.

– Нет!

– По кругу пойдем?

Раздраженный сложившейся ситуацией Эдвард со всей доступной ему злостью плюхнулся на софу вместе с любезно выданной ему стопкой несомненно важной бумаги.

И голос в его голове на повторе крутил слова: “Чем тебе еще заниматься, пока ты здесь? Хоть пользу принесешь, а не как обычно”. Он насупился, смотря в совершенно точно ненужные ему бумажки. Пользу приносить ему не хотелось, если польза заключалась в “лишние руки не помешают" и в постоянной прокрастинации некоторых начальников.

Весьма определенных начальников. Которые так нагло манипулировали чьим-то и без того редко появляющимся свободным временем в свою, безусловно, пользу.

Как бы хотелось просто исчезнуть из этого кабинета, раскинув важные документы, оставить беспорядок и не разбираться с последствиями после, но возможности так поступать у Эдварда не было. Начиная с совести, заканчивая альтруизмом – все только и говорило, что он просто мог бы не возмущаться, а сделать то, что его попросили сделать.

Именно.

Попросили.

И он даже согласился. Мысленно.

На словах, конечно, он бы точно никогда бы не сказал ничего даже близко напоминающее. И всем своим видом показывал, как ему неприятно находиться здесь, и как он не хочет делать все то, что он делать и не обязан.

Но…

Изначально полковник его попросил.

Это сломало пару старых привычно-знакомых систем.

День тянулся и тянулся, листы белые сменялись другими еще более белыми, листами с черными вкраплениями, пятнами, полоскам, превращались в черные листы, а затем и все вокруг постепенно превратилось в единое черное полотно.

Когда Эдвард проснулся, небо за окном постепенно окрашивалось сначала в оранжевый, и с каждой минутой становилось все более красным. Наступала осень с ее холодными ночами и несопоставимо теплой цветовой палитрой. Эдвард осторожно поднялся, уснул там, где и сидел, какая ирония.

Красная часть заката сползла с дивана от его движений, и, кинув короткий взгляд, Эдвард понял, что был накрыт своим плащом. Еще одно, на этот раз темное, пятно сбилось в ногах, глянув на него, он осознал две вещи: первая – что обуви на нем не было. Ботинки мирно стояли внизу, накрытые упавшим плащом. И вторая – черное пятно принимало очертание чужой шинели, и слишком уж демонстрировало определенную степени заботы.

Полковник с тем же невозмутимым видом сидел за своим столом, документы ровной стопочкой лежали рядом; и все еще сонный, не до конца проснувшийся Эдвард спросил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

– Так зачем вы меня позвали?

Мустанг поднял на него взгляд, улыбнулся в привычной “неужели-сам-не-догадаешься” манере, и спросил в ответ:

– Выспался?

Эдвард заторможено кивнул. Постепенно сознание прояснялось, и некоторые моменты вставали на нужные места. Вот эта полу ехидная “догадайся”-улыбка, и шинель, да и то, что его помощь оказалась так неожиданно необходима, что, по всей видимости, совершенно не являлось правдой.

– Вы это специально?

На этот раз он так же ушел от ответа, напомнив, во сколько ждет завтра Элрика на месте, и что ему лучше бы не опаздывать.

Эдвард буркнул себе под нос, что вообще-то никогда не опаздывает, но под вечер ссориться уже не хотелось. Что было в тех бумажках, он уже не помнил, быть может, и ничего важного, они были белыми, закат красным, шинель черной, а эмоции имели в себе слишком много оттенков, чтобы различать их между собой.


End file.
